bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Agents
Special Agents are special towers or abilities that were introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 5 and appear in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe and Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile. Unlike regular towers, they cannot be found in normal game play. Instead, you have to pay Monkey Money to hire them. To hire them, click on the tent with the camouflage pattern on the homepage. Each agent has its own power and can only be used once before it must be purchased again. Special Agents can also gain permanent upgrades called Special Agent Pros once purchased a certain amount of times. Bloons TD 5 Special Agents *Beekeeper - 120 **Shoots out bees that pop all layers of bloons quickly. Extra useful against Regrowth Bloons, as they will not regrow with a bee on them; however, the bees cannot pop Leads or frozen Bloons. As a pro, it also has the ability to send 100 bees at once. *Angry Squirrel - 60 **Slowly shoots acorns that only pop one bloon layer at a time. Squirrel goes angry (shoots extremely fast) if bloon(s) are leaked. When this happens, it can detect Camo Bloons and pop leads. This rage only lasts for a few seconds. When angered, the squirrel will grow bigger and turn green. As a pro, the Angry Squirrel Pro also gets angry after popping 50 bloons. *Meerkat Spy - 60 **Allows towers within radius to detect camos. Unless the Meerkat Spy is a pro, it does not attack. *Bloonberry Bush - 50 **Grows 5 thorns per round (10 in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile), with 200 at the most. Each thorn pops one bloon layer. When a bloon touches it, a layer pops and a thorn vanishes. Stays on screen if all the thorns disapear, with no thorns (until the round ends). When it becomes a pro, it also adds "creepers" which appear after every 3 rounds. The "creepers" pop additional bloons. *Super Monkey Storm - 50 **Wipes ALL bloons from screen including MOABs and BFBs. Does 1000 damage to ZOMGs, but does not destroy them. Also a good lag-reducer. As a pro, it sends another wave of Super Monkeys two seconds after the first wave. *Bloonsday Device - 250 **Special Ability - Generates a powerful beam that can utterly destroy anything but ZOMGs, it follows mouse similar to a dartling gun, however it comes from above. Dissipates after short time. The pro version does double damage and leaves a trail of plasma that damages bloons and MOAB-classes until the plasma is spent or dissipated. *Tribal Turtle - 85 **Can be placed on land, water or some of both, throws spears and coconuts, coconuts do extra damage to Ceramic Bloons and can pop lead and frozen bloons. Shoots a spear and then shoots a coconut in a pattern. The pro version can throw spears and coconuts simultaneously. *Pontoon - 40 **Can be placed on water, but has no attacks. It is simply a raft where you can place any land tower on it. The Pontoon Pro makes all towers on it have 20% increased range. *Portable Lake - 40 **Just like the Pontoon, but it is the opposite version. It is a giant pool with water in it, you can place it on any land surface. Any units that can function on water can be placed in this. The Portable Lake Pro is capable of attacking only by using the Activate Sea Monster! ability. Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Special Agents * Watermelon Spitter - 100 ** It fills its cheeks with watermelon, and then attacks with a rapid fire burst of seeds. The pro version greatly reduces its cooldown time (which is the time required to eat another melon), and also shoots a whole watermelon every second shot. * Monkey Farmer - 40 ** It doesn't attack but picks up bananas from Banana Farms within its range. It will attack as a pro, which will shoot collected bananas along the track to slip passing bloons in a similar way to the Ninja Monkey's Distraction effect. * Mad Snowman - 60 ** It attacks by throwing snowballs at bloons, which pop before freezing. It disappears after 10 rounds. The pro version attacks faster, has an ability that involves throwing snowballs at hypersonic speeds for 10 seconds, and the agent disappears after 20 rounds. Beekeeper.png|The Beekeeper Special Agent. HNI 0041.jpg|Purchased Special Agents appear as shown. Images.jpg|Browsing Special Agents. Special Agent Hut Look.png|The Special Agent hut. Special Agent Icon.png|Special Agent icon. Bloons TD 5 Mobile/Bloons TD 5 Xbox One Exclusive Special Agents *Radadactyl - 100 **It attacks by swooping around a nest, popping nearby Bloons. The pro version also swoops bloons and can blow them away in a similar way to Monkey Apprentice's Summon Whirlwind. **All special agents included in the standard Bloons Tower Defense 5 on Ninja Kiwi's website are also available here. However, the mobile version also has the Banana Farmer available to players. Trivia *The Super Monkey Storm and the Monkey Farmer are the only special agents associated with monkeys. **The Super Monkey Storm is also the only special agent that isn't new in BTD5, it has appeared as a tower in BTD3 and an upgrade for the Monkey Beacon in BTD4 (Beekeeper is a tower in BTD4 iOS, but that update to the game was made after BTD5). *There is a special mission where you can only use Special Agents. It's called Special Agents Only. **You cannot use Pontoons, Monkey Farmers, and Portable Lakes in this mission. This is because firstly, there is no water on the track, so you cannot place Pontoons. Secondly, Monkey Farmers can only collect bananas from Banana Farms, which disabled, making the Monkey Farmer useless. Even in its pro version, the Monkey Farmer needs to collect at least one banana from the Banana Farm to start attacking, so it is also practically useless. Lastly, the only special agent that can be put on water is the Tribal Turtle but it could be put on land as well, making the Portable Lake useless. This might not apply to the pro versions of Pontoons and Portable Lakes as the Portable Lake Pro can attack and also support a Pontoon Pro, which enhances the range of towers on it. You still, however, cannot place them. *The Bloonsday Device is the only special agent with an ability when not pro. **It is also the only Special Agent that attacks via ability that cannot attack any other way to take up space when not in use. Since the Super Monkey Storm disappears after use and the other towers can attack in other ways, it makes this tower useless until the ability is activated. *Special Agent Pros can be unlocked for each Special Agent if used a certain number of times. These usually decrease with an increase in cost. *The Tribal Turtle is the only tower that can go on both land and water without a Portable Lake or Pontoon. *The Monkey Farmer, Pontoon, and the Portable Lake are the cheapest Special Agents costing only 40 (as well as the cheapest pros). They are also the only special agents that are inanimate objects besides the Bloonsday Device (excluding the Monkey Farmer, since monkeys are not inanimate). *The Mad Snowman is the only agent that disappears after a certain amount of rounds (excluding Super Monkey Storms). **It's also the only purely left-handed Special Agent, though the Tribal Turtle is ambidextrous. *The Monkey Farmer, Meerkat Spy, and Portable Lakes are the only special agents that cannot attack until they are pro. The Pontoon can't even attack whether or not it is pro or regular. Category:Special Agents Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile